Star Ocean : The Chaos Theory
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: My fifth project in the works. They thought only 3 symbological gene specimens were created, but they were dead wrong.Will this new gene specimen help save the universe? Or destroy it? Humor with a bit of cursing. On Hold
1. Prologue : The Chaos Gene

**Disclaimer : Ranma and Star Ocean : Till the End of Time do not belong to me. All ideas revolving around both Anime or/and game do not belong to me either.**

**Star Ocean : The Chaos Gene **

**Prologue : A Fourth Subject**

'The computations we ran on the data obtained from the Time Gate indicate that the Creator's power is phenomenal.' 'We gave one child the power to destroy-hence the Destruction Gene. To the other child, we gave the power of change-hence the Alteration Gene. However, we do not expect the powers of both these children be enough to stand up to the 4-D being known as the Creator. 'We believe our survival rests on one thing : we must go in 4D space and defeat the Creator. 'That is why we have gave the third child, Professor Eisteed's child, the power to connect space-hence the Connection Gene. She will be able to use this symbological induced power to create a gateway through the Time Gate and into 4D space.

A shocked look was apparent on everyone's face, especially Sophia's. Fayt laid his hand on her shoulder as Sophia continued to look blankly at the informing Scientists, she questioned meekly,

"W-what? M-me?" Fayt's recorded father/scientist on the screen continued,

'We believe this unborn child is the key to unlocking the enemies' gate.'

Fayt walked in front of her as he positioned himself directly at eye point. He said with a bit of a stutter,

"Sophia, y-you too?" He comforted her, as she continued to stare at the screen, shocked as to what she had just heard. Robert Leingod continued,

'The children's power will not flower immediately. However, when these three children come together, their different symbological genes will react to one another, thus making it possible for them to utilize their powers. Beyond this, they must learn control by applying their powers in combat. I'm planning to talk to them directly when the time comes, but if something is to happen to me, please, whoever is watching this document, tell our children. I apologize for putting this heavy burden on your shoulders, but they're a lot of lives at stake.'

The scientist Robert Leingod bows, the rest follow. He nods his head back up and replies,

'What we did was inhumane and illegal by Federation Law. We could never apologize to our children, the subjects of these experiments. Did we do the right thing? That is a question even I myself ponder on or unable to answer. I am sure we will find out when the final act of judgment arrives. If the children choose annihilation, than so be it for them not to use their powers. These powers belong to the children, and it is up to them to use them however they choose.'

After a brief stop, Robert closes eyes for a few moments. He opens them and continues,

'Finally, I have something to say to the children. I feel horrible for making you bear this terrible sacrifice, and for that I will not ask for your forgiveness. I only ask that you choose your own path in life. Think, decide, act on yourselves. Even if you choose to fight, even if you choose annihilation. That is all we, your self-indulgent parents, desire from you.

"………"

'We love you so much.'

The monitor turns a stagnant blue as an annoying beep sound is heard, indicating that the document had been finished.

"Why us?" Sophia asked quietly. Fayt, his head still facing the ground, answered,

" I think it had to be us. They believed we could do it."

"I got to be honest, I still don't really understand what's going on, but its obvious our parents left the fate of the future in our hands." Fayt stood up straight as he looked towards the other members of the group. Maria stepped forward and said her 2 cents,

"Our genes have determined our destinies." A sullen look was apparent on everyone's face, however, Peppita chose to cheer up the group,

"Come on guys, put those frowns upside down. It's time to go meet the boss!" Maria had a slight determined look on her face.

"Yes, your right."

Everyone nods as they proceed back to the Aquaelie. Fayt stays behind as he continues to stare at the blank computer screen. He sighs loudly and slowly walks his way out towards the exit to try to catch up to the gang. He suddenly heard a loud beeping noise as he turned back to the computer. On the screen was a distressed looking Robert Leingod, his hair fuzzed up and his scientist robe slightly burnt. He cried out frantically,

"We have made a grave mistake! We abused our positions and created something we should not have! We took our slight stride of luck with bad misfortunes. We have tried to make a fourth specimen, this time creating an Artificial Intelligent Being with Symbological capabilities!"

Fayt gasped loudly at the announcement, he went about to get the others, when the father continued his unplanned project failure.

We have enhanced it's combat potential tenfold, capable to learn from it's mistakes and learn it's enemies weaknesses, in other words, a being made for fighting. It seemed to be the perfect weapon to fight against the 4D beings and the Creator, too perfect in fact. We have gotten cocky and decided to add a gene we have recently created just for this project. The ability to generate Chaotic fields of energy, a humanoid being capable to use the powers of the Time Gate itself, however with much more destructive proportions-hence '**The Chaos Gene**.'

A crackle of lightning was seen in the background as Dr. Leingod flinched, he shivered a bit and continued,

"Specimen 4 was created with the same growth capabilities as human beings, sufficing as a male infant. We tested his powers, but it proved too great to control, causing destruction to our lab itself. It disappeared in a thin veil of light, somehow winking out of existence itself. We have discovered he was in one of many Under-developed planets in the Quantum Seven Sector, Solar System 652. Whoever is watching, you must retrieve him, for all of life is in his hands! Yu Gr N" was all that he said before static overtook the screen, the blatant blue tint and the annoying buzz sound following soon after.

Fayt stood there, stunned out of his mind, discovering the fourth so called project of Symbological Forbidden Science.

"The Quantum 7 Sector, System 652? There is only one planet in that Solar system that exists with life. The recreation of our planet, Earth." He walked out of the laboratory, his mind buzzing with many thoughts.

"Who could the fourth project specimen be?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ACHOO!" Ranma stopped running and rubbed his slightly runny nose irritably.

"Damn, somebody's talking 'bout me again. That uncute tomboy is always tryin' to feed me her dang cookin'." Ranma fell forward as he felt a mallet connect to his skull. He groaned in pain as he turned over to see a slightly steaming Akane, her reddish aura like a pillar of energy. Ranma sweatdropped rapidly as cried out an explanation,

"I-I didn't see you there Akane! If I saw you there then I never would've called you uncute and call you a bad cook, even if you are!" '–Oops!' Akane growled loudly as she gripped her mallet tighter, an annoying twitch apparent on her eyebrow. Ranma gulped loudly as he tried to scramble back on his feet, running for dear life itself, when all of Nerima heard a cry of,

**"RANMA NO BAKA!"**

**(CLONK!)**

"AUGH!"

All residents of Nerima were witness to a blurring, screaming, flying figure in the air as it roared past lower earth orbit, just a star apparent in the sky. Everyone sweatdropped as they all thought in unison,

'His life is never going to change.'

0000

**TBC.**

**That's it for the prologue. Everyone who had been thinking of that one thing, yes, you are correct, Ranma is indeed not human, at least not in my fic.**

**The beginning of the prologue was probably the most exhausting part of this fanfic. I had to save from the game, then start it over and over again to watch the moonbase scene. I literally pulled my hair off when I missed a couple of words.**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it.** **Tell me what You think, Please R & R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Power Within

**Disclaimer : Ranma and Star Ocean : Till the End of Time do not belong to me. All ideas revolving both Anime and/or game do not belong to me either.**

**Star Ocean : They Chaos Gene**

**Chapter 1 : The Power Within Me**

**(Dream Sequence)**

Ranma was falling. The Gekkaja in his weakened grasp as he impacted the slightly hollow mountain top. Up in the sky, the crazed Phoenix God laughed maniacally as he continuously shot fireballs at the ground below, not caring if he injured the innocent.

He slowly staggered to his feet, coughing out blood in the process. The crazed Phoenix God turned towards him, his eyes burning intensely as he prepared to obliterate his prey. He compacted fire into his hand as he outstretched his arm to completely decapitate the human.

**"Shi Shi Hokodan!"**

Saffron grunted slightly as the depression ki ball hit him directly in the back. He turned towards the annoying pest, who was currently having trouble standing up. He growled defiantly and yelled out,

"Foolish Landling! Do you think you alone are powerful enough to defeat someone such as I? DO not make ME LAUGH!" Saffron laughed evilly as he beckoned him to come closer.

Ryoga launched himself in air as he pulled back his fist in an attempt to overcome him with his remaining strength. Saffron jerked right and used his sharp talons to grasp a hold of Ryoga's head, and cast him to a nearby boulder.

**"Mouko Takabisha!"**

Saffron growled in irritation as the aggravating landling continued to infuriate his wrath. He turned towards the panting human as he laid himself on his knees, obviously tired from the lack of energy in his body. Saffron roared out ferociously,

"You insufferable pest, Give yourself up to my flames and DIE!" He launched a battalion of fireballs, each the size of buses themselves. There seemed to be no way out as Ranma stared blankly at the oncoming fireballs.

_'I'm sorry, everyone. I, failed, you…, No, No! I need to win, for everyone…'_ Ranma thought lifelessly, losing all of his consciousness as 'something' else took over. He stood up slowly, his eyes glowing a bright white color.

The fireballs seem to go in slow motion as gusts of wind surrounded Ranma's entire body, making him float in midair. His hair untied, making his hair wild and free as it floated along his body. An enormous symbol appeared beneath his feet as he whispered lightly,

**"Hiryu Shoten Ha."**

A huge tornado of crackling energy appeared around Ranma's body as the fireballs themselves were engulfed within the powerful winds. The tornado continuously grew in size as it advanced towards Saffron, who seem to panic and only seem to throw barrages of fireballs at the advancing tornado in hopes to stop it in it's tracks.

"GRAHH!" Saffron cried out in pain as the winds tore into his body, his regeneration only increasing the period of the never-ending torture. In between roars, Saffron yelled out,

"I CANNOT LOSE. I AM A GOD! I AM UNDEFEATABLE!" He desperately tried to float to the edge of the tornado, but to no avail as it seemed the tornado had no end. He saw a floating figure fly towards him and realized it was the pestering human who had caused the never-ending winds.

Saffron, with whatever will power he had left, fired two large fireballs at Ranma. However, to Saffron's horror, both fireballs somehow disintegrated off some energy force field generating around Ranma's body. Saffron cried out in pain again as the winds grew stronger and tore into his body more. Hundreds of gashes and slash marks appeared around him, the pain too unbearable to take.

Ranma's eyes shone brightly white as he advanced closer to Saffron, his entire body looking as if he was a divine deity of some sort. Ranma spoke in an eerie tone,

**"A Ocean of Emptiness, the void of no living, Primal Chaos. I shall grant you no mercy."**

**(End Dream Sequence) **

"AHH!"

Ranma cried out in horror as he awoke from his terrible nightmare of him and the battle at Mount. Phoenix. He gasped rapidly for air as he wiped the sweat formed on his forehead. Calming down considerably, he looked towards his left, gazing at his good-for-nothing father. He was currently snoring up a storm as he slept soundly in his panda form, occasionally clawing at his butt from an itch.

Ranma snorted loudly as he gave him a hard kick in the head, which caused Genma to slightly grunt. Feeling a bit restless, he crawled towards the east wall of his and his father's room and laid back on it, trying to reminisce his not-so-recent battle with Saffron.

He looked down at his hands as he pondered curiously,

_'How did I beat him? All I remember about it was I went unconscious when he was about to kill me, and when I woke up, I was on pop's shoulder, back to Japan.'_

He banged his head against the wall, saying _'Think'_ over and over again, when all of a sudden, he was pushed back by some force on the other side of the wall. Someone trying to kidnap Akane again? Ranma thought. He abandoned that thought when he heard a loud voice from the other side say 'Shut up Baka! Some people are trying to sleep!'

Ranma sighed loudly as he laid back on his futon, deciding he could figure this whole ideal tomorrow. He fell asleep soon afterwards, his last conscious thought blanking from his mind as he whispered quietly,

**"My destiny..."**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A fourth subject? WHAT?"

Cliff, obviously distraught, held his head in agony as he felt a headache coming on. Fayt looked at him sympathetically and said,

"I was surprised too when dad said there was a fourth one, but we can't ignore this." Maria nodded in agreement as she replied,

"Fayt is correct everyone, if what Fayt has told us is correct, than this person with the 'Chaos' Gene is essential in our battle with the 4D beings, not to mention the executioners." Sophia had worry etched on her face as she asked,

"But, what about Planet Styx? Do we go to System 652 first and get him?" Nel nodded and answered,

"It would seem logical to go after the fourth specimen." Peppita cried out in joy,

"Well what are we waiting for? To System 652!" Everyone except Cliff ran to the bridge of the Aquaelie, who was still holding his head as he replied to no one in particular,

"I need a drink."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ranma! For insulting Akane's cooking, prepare to die!"

Ranma smirked as he continuously dodged Ryoga's two handed blows, occasionally making snide remarks about his curse.

"C'mon P-Chan! You can do better than that!" Ranma said as he used his foot as leverage on Ryoga's forehead to push himself backwards 15 feet. Ryoga rubbed his forehead and answered angrily,

"Don't call me P-Chan!**Shi Shi Hokodan!"** Ranma jerked right as the Shi Shi Hokodan carelessly passed him and hit a nearby brick wall. He sped forward and scored a hard heel kick to Ryoga's stomach, which caused him to lurch back as Ranma pushed upwards and yelled out,

**"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!"**

Ranma continuously launched hundreds of punches to Ryoga's stomach and chest, as in return caused Ryoga to jerk endlessly in pain. Ranma jumped backwards and unleashed a 'Mouko Takabisha' to Ryoga's head, which involuntarily caused him to soar and undulate on the floor as he impacted the cement ground, dust covering the whole battlefield.

When the smoke cleared, Ryoga was clearly seen in a crater in the ground, unconscious, as Ranma stood over him. He snorted out loud as he said,

"Geez Ryoga, have you been seriously slackin' in your training or what?"

**(BZZT!)**

"AHH!" Ranma cried out as he felt his head feel like it was about to explode. His basic instincts forced him to look up as he saw what appeared to be a shooting star fly across the sky. He wondered if shooting stars appeared during the day, but shrugged it off as one of the many weird things that happen in his life.

He walked away, daydreaming about the many delicacies Kasumi were to cook for dinner. Unfortunately, what he didn't know was that the 'shooting star' he had just witnessed was in fact one of the many 'Executioners' that were sent to eliminate the Symbological beings of this world, or as some people would call it, ki.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Commodore Wittcomb," Fayt called out to the commodore of the Aquaelie, "We need to travel to the Planet 'Recreation' Earth in Quantum 7 Sector, System 652, where we can find the man known as the fourth specimen with the 'Chaos' Gene. According to my father, he is essential in our battle with the 4D being known as he 'Creator'. We hope that once we find him, he can somehow help us fight with the Creator himself." Wittcomb nodded as he commanded his subordinate to enter in the destination.

A sharp noise of alarm was heard as thesystem operatoryelled out,

"Commodore! The Sector we are trying to reach is currently swarming with 'Executioners'!" Everyone gasped as Cliff cursed out loud. He looked towards Fayt and questioned,

"What do we do now Fayt?" Everyone turned their gaze towards Fayt as he was currently staring directly at the floor. He snapped his head back up with a look of determination and shouted out,

"We need to get to Sector 7, System 652, We need to get the man with the 'Chaos' Gene, We need to go and defeat the Creator, and most important of all, we need to save the Galaxy! Who's with me!" Everyone yelled cheers and hoorays as the Commodore commanded the bridge bunnies to take them to System 652.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GRAHH!"

**(BZZT! BOOOM!)**

Ranma cried out in pain as he felt the wave of energy graze his side. He backflipped and launched a battalion of mini ki blasts, which left the monster slightly stunned. However, it seemed it was not enough as the monster shook out it's daze and strode closer to Ranma.

**"Happoudaikarin!"**

**(Boom!)**

The slight explosion caused the monster to shake his head as the distraction was put through. Ranma looked behind the monster, and felt slightly surprised to find Happosai there, assisting him in fighting the 30 foot tall beast.

"Happosai? Why the heck are you helpin' me?" Happosai smirked lecherously as he answered,

"I can't let some monster kill me star pupil can I? Besides, you're my only heir! _And my sweet Ranma-chan's wonderful bosom_." Ranma looked at him curiously as Happosai whispered the last part to himself.

"What was that Happosa-"Nothing! Now enough with the chit-chat and onto fighting this monstrosity!" Ranma nodded eagerly as both he and Happosai launched themselves forward and landed a hard right kick to the monster's metallic like cheek, causing it to growl out in pain as it was pushed to the ground.

Ranma smiled triumphantly as he saw the monster fall to the ground, glad that his attack was successful. Happosai, however, had a grim look on his face as he felt the monster's aura slightly waver in power, as if it was about to fire something big. Several more monsters appeared in the sky as they seem to watch the battle between Ranma and Happosai against their own kind.

The monster rebounded back up to it's hind legs and clasped it's palms. In between it's palms was a slightly glowing reddish-orange ball of energy as both Ranma and Happosai sensed trouble.

The black-winged monster roared loudly and fired the large energy ball. Both Ranma and Happosai jumped upwards, easily dodging the ball of energy. However, it seemed the monster expected such a move as 20 tentacle like wires appeared from inside it's body, and fired what appeared to be laser bolts of energy towards where both of them were to fall to.

Ranma and Happosai panicked as they were trapped in the air, unable to escape their momentum as gravity did it's job and pulled them back down, towards their doom. However, a bonbori, a spatula, a black and yellow ribbon, and a mallet got in the way of the bolts of energy, which in return made enough distraction for Happosai and Ranma to land safely on the ground.

Ranma turned towards his saviors and saw Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, and Akane, standing there smiling confidently. He yelled out to them happily,

"Guys! What are you guys doing here?" Shampoo answered first with a glomp as she replied bubbly,

"Shampoo no let too too stupid monster hurt Airen!" Ukyo also glomped Ranma and said in return,

"I can't let my future-husband die! Besides, I'm your cute fiancée!" Akane bonked Ranma on the head with her mallet, an irritated look on her face as she said,

"Your just going to use this as some excuse to hang out with your bimbos! Besides, I'm a martial artist too!" Ryoga slightly growled at Ranma, although it was betrayed with a sense of relief etched on his face,

"I'm not gonna let some monster kill you Ranma, that's my job!" Mousse nodded along as replied calmly,

"If I let you die before I prove I can defeat you in combat with Shampoo witness, I'd never forgive myself!" Ranma smiled serenely at them all, relieved to see that they were indeed not hurt. He turned towards the oncoming army of black angels and yelled out,

"Alright guys! Lets go and kick some monster butt!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The Executioners are pushing against our final line of defense! They are advancing into the territory of 'Recreation' Earth! We can't seem to get past them, sir!" Wittcomb cursed out loud as he commanded his subordinates to push in harder. He turned towards Fayt and his group as he replied sadly,

"It doesn't seem like we will make it there in time." A sharp beeping noise interrupted him as he turned towards his bridge bunnies.

"Report!" Wittcomb commanded. The system operator cried out,

"The Executioners! They seem to be slowing down sir! Something from 'Recreation' Earth is repelling them from advancing!" Wittcomb was obviously shocked as he questioned,

"How! This planet is too primitive to have anything that can repel beings such as the Executioners! Who or what could possibly make these creatures stop in their tracks?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma cried out desperately as his ki ball hit another Executioner, which in return made two more take it's place. He fell to his knees as he felt his energy levels deplete. He looked around to see many of his friends and family unconscious from fighting the angels.

He felt tears in his eyes as he felt excruciating pain in his heart as if he had failed them once again like as the Saffron incident. He looked upwards at the many Executioners forming what appeared to be a straight line in the sky as they all clasped their palms together and created a red ball of energy within. They crackled with red lightning as Ranma felt that this was the final assault, unable to fight back. His will power and determination made Ranma stand up, albeit it be unsteadily.

The Executioners roared in unison as they launched their crimson balls of energy at the Earth below.

Ranma heard screaming of shrill children and women. He heard the cries of small infants, and the yells of hope lost men and realized one thing. He had failed them, failed them again. He looked back at the sky and at the increasingly descending balls of energy as they slowly sped closer and closer, but all Ranma could think was 'I failed them'. Red glinted off of Ranma's body and eyes as they energy balls crept nearer.

In a possessed, yet echoing voice, he whispered loudly,

**"A Ocean of Emptiness, the void of no living, Primal Chaos. I shall spare you no mercy."**

His mind went blank as his eyes shone bright white. He fluttered in the air slightly, a symbol present under his floating feet. Closing his eyes, his body shone a white aura, slowly growing in size. He opened his eyes once again and lurched backwards as a large wave of white energy roared from his body and into the sky, engulfing the energy balls created by the black angels themselves.

Their roars grew distant as the energy wave disintegrated the black angel's entire bodies, no dust nor ash left of them as they continuously disappeared in the stream of the mysterious white light.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C-Commodore!" Everyone looked at the screen, shocked as they saw what was happening with their own eyes. Cliff was the first to reply,

"W-what is that!" He pointed at the large stream of white light, engulfing the vast armies of the Executioners. Fayt, putting two and two together, answered,

"That must be the Chaotic Energy wave cause by the Chaos Gene, which means the man causing it is still alive." Everyone gasped as they continued to stare at the white stream of energy, continuously growing and consuming nearby Executioners. Fayt looked at the ground, his face distraught with emotion as he whispered quietly,

"Is this what you meant by the fate of the Galaxy? Is this so called Chaos Gene so powerful that it could destroy the very meaning of life itself? If that's true, than is this nothing more than a taste of what it can truly cause?" He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned towards a determined Maria.

"We're about to find out." Maria said as both her and Fayt gazed at the decreasing wave of white energy, seemingly no more black angels present around the planet.

"What is this man's true power with the Chaos Gene? Will he join our crusade, or choose destruction?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TBC.**

**Longest story I've ever written. Any questions, just ask me about it. Next chapter, Ranma and the NWC meet the cast of Star Ocean 3. Is Genma truly the father of Ranma? If he isn't, is he even liable to keep his fiancées? And will Happosai keep his hands to himself when he meets all the pretty young girls of The Star Ocean Crew? Find out next time, Stay tuned!**

**Tell me what you think, Please R & R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Ranma's Past

**Disclaimer : Ranma and Star Ocean 3 : Till the End of Time do not belong to me. All ideas revolving both Anime and/or Game do not belong to me either.**

**Star Ocean : The Chaos Theory**

**Chapter 2 : Ranma's Past**

"Gah…" 

Ranma opened his eyes and found himself staring into the eyes of a hideous ghoul.

"AHH! MONKEY GHOUL!"

**(BONK!)**

"OWW!"

Ranma sat straight up and rubbed the large bump on his head. With tear-filled eyes, he turned to a slightly agitated Cologne, who in return gave him a hateful glare.

"That's the least you get for calling me a ghoul, Son-in-law." She said spitefully as she hopped away on her cane. Ignoring the pain, he followed her into the Tendo living area, where everyone seemed to be present, plus 7 other faces he haven't seen before. However, if the glares Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane seem to give him weren't some kind of clue, then the wickedly smiling Nabiki and rapidly sweating Genma had to be. Using every ounce of tact he had within his body, he willed himself to bow towards the unexpected guests, as they bowed in return. Maria said, (I'm not going to bother with introductions, I might confuse you in such by mixing the characters by accident)

"I am sorry to barge into your home Tendo-san, but we urgently needed to speak to Ranma Saotome." Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane all stood up, their auras rising increasingly,

"What you want with Airen?" Shampoo questioned fiercely.

"Ranma-honey! This better not be another fiancée!" Ukyo said angrily.

"Another fiancée? Ranma you pervert!" Akane shouted out ferociously. All three girls advanced towards the panicky Ranma, their weapons at hand, before Maria stopped them.

"I am not a fiancée as you say ladies, but, is polygamy still legal in this day and age?" Cliff answered,

"This is an underdeveloped planet, Maria. Husbands and wives still must've had more than one lover during this time." Mirage replied to his statement,

"There is more than one planet that have those sorts of traditions, Cliff. Such as the Juraian Planet of the Quasai Sector, in system 5498." Peppita, obviously unpatient, cried out cutely,

"So who's the guy that's gonna help us fight the Creator? Is it that guy with the bandana on his head? Or that skinny guy with the big glasses? Is it that really cute guy with the pigtail?" Ranma blushed a bit as Nabiki said sarcastically,

"What an open minded little girl." Peppita shouted out,

"I am not a little girl! I'll have you know I'm already 14!" Akane scoffed as she replied,

"Really? You look 8 to me."

"Enough!" Everyone turned to Soun, irritation written all over his face. He turned towards Akane and demanded,

"Akane, behave yourself before our guests, you are being rude." Akane angrily retorted,

"But Dad!" She paused when her father started to sob miserably,

"Oh, my baby Akane yelled at me, boo hoo!" Kasumi calmed her father with a consoling hand on his shoulder. Everyone sweatdropped as Cliff snorted and replied,

"What a wimp." Soun's attitude immediately changed as he turned around to face Cliff, his demon-head turned on full power. In a ferocious tone, he roared out,

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOUNG MAN?" Cliff immediately went to his knees and started to beg forforgiveness. When Soun's head deflated back to normal, Cliff rose to his feet, confused as to why he had given in so easily. Maria coughed loudly, succeeding in getting everyone's attention.

"Like I was saying, we are looking for Ranma Saotome, and from the reactions from the three ladies from before aren't some hint, you must him." She pointed at Ranma, who in return gave her a clueless gaze. He dumbly pointed at himself and asked,

"Me?" Akane bonked him on the head with her mallet and irritatingly replied,

"Don't be stupid, Ranma," She turned towards Maria and said,

"Hi I'm Akane Tendo, and this moron here is Ranma Saotome." Maria obligingly bowed as she said,

"Oh I am deeply sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Maria Traydor, the blonde man to my left is Cliff Fitter, the woman next to him is Mirage Koas, the 14 year old child behind me is Peppita Rossetti, the redheaded woman on my right is Nel Zelpher, the girl next to her is Sophia Esteed, and finally, the blue haired gentleman next to Sophia is Fayt Leingod." They all waved hello's before Ryoga stood up as he questioned the group,

"Are you trying to kill Ranma for something he did? Because if you are, then I can help you!" Mousse stood up next to Ryoga and nodded his head rapidly. They both winced in pain as both Ukyo and Shampoo bonked them on the head with a spatula and a bonbori. Ignoring the little fiasco, Nabiki inquired curiously,

"What do you want with Ranma?" Maria closed her eyes as Fayt answered,

"You see, Ranma here, isn't exactly human."

**(SPLASH)**

Everyone tilted their heads towards the retreating Panda, smoke trailing after his tracks. On the floor was a sign that read _'I just realized I have to take care of some' __**FLIP)** 'things on the other side of town, BYE!_

Everyone facefaulted as Ranma's eyebrow twitched furiously. With his aura released from his reserves, he yelled out to the heavens,

"GENMA NO BAKA!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A bruised and bloodied Genma with rope and chains tied around him, sat in the middle of the Tendo living room. He gulped loudly as Ranma strode closer, a sharp knife tight within his grasp. He angrily spoke,

"Talk, fat man." Genma gulped once again as he replied,

"Well, you see, this is what exactly happened……"

**(Flashback?)**

"RELEASE HER VILLIAN!" An incredibly muscled Genma yelled out towards a shadowy man in a black cape holding a beautiful woman in a chokehold. The shadowy man cackled wickedly as he retorted,

"Your incredible martial arts prowess and 400 I.Q. won't save you this time!" Genma growled ferociously as he replied,

"You bastard! Let the young, virgin, extremely beautiful, kind, yet sweet at the same time, never aging, never complains when I do something stupid, perfect lover, and great cook maiden go!" The evil villain laughed evilly as he cried out,

"NEVER!" Genma felt his anger grow as his Saiyan blood boiled within his body. He withdrew both hands over to one side as he gathered ki particles in between his palms. He smirked at the panicking villain as he threw the young, extremely beautiful, (gah you get the picture) maiden go and scrambled away in an attempt to save himself.

"You won't escape! **KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!"** A beam of blue ki roared it's way to the villain. Fortunately, the villain was extremely slow as the beam of energy hit him squarely in the back. The villain squealed loudly as his body disintegrated into ashes.

Genma smiled triumphantly as the maiden came running up to him, showering him with kisses with her big, pouty lips. He said to her serenely,

"Now my dear, you are safe from his hands." The maiden gave him a sultry smile, when all of a sudden, her face contorted with pain. She fell to the ground, convulsing strangely as she grew younger and younger to that of an infant. The evil villain's spirit revealed itself in the clouds as he wickedly said,

"HA! I put a curse on her to turn her back into a baby! SUFFER GENMA SAOTOME, SUFFER!" His image disappeared as Genma knelt down to the female infant. Crying out to the heavens, he yelled out,

"WHY? WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD? WH-Oww!"

**(End Flashback?)**

Genma whined as Ranma continuously pounded his head with his fist. He looked up at Ranma with angry eyes as he questioned,

"How dare you hit your father, boy! Oh the disgrace of raising an ungrateful child, why did you stop my story?" Ranma trembled as he shouted out ferociously,

"How the hell is anyone suppose to believe that stupid story! Do you think we're stupid pops?" Genma shrugged as he replied,

"What? It's believable." Ranma sarcastically questioned,

"Oh? So how about the part when I was suppose to be a maiden gone baby?" Genma 'urked' loudly as he sweatdropped.

"Oh, did I forget to mention he also turned her into a male? Silly me." Ranma sweatdropped as Nabiki inquired,

"How about the part when the maiden was suppose to be never-aging? And Kamehameha? Couldn't you come up with a more believable story?" Genma was about to explain when all of a sudden, Ranma held his knife near Genma's now exposed boxers. He coldly replied,

"Tell us the real story or you ain't gonna have balls to prove yourself a man." Genma frantically shook his head as he immediately began his true story,

**(Real Flashback)**

A drunk, swaying Genma walked across the park. In his hand was a half-filled Sake bottle. He hiccupped loudly as he yelled to no one in particular,

"Damn that man for taking my son! Who cares if I traded him for two slices of pizza and a small diet coke, he's still my son! I have a right to steal him back! Stupid '**Kasagi Secret Pizza School of Martial Arts**.' What the hell am I gonna tell Nodoka?"

A bright light filled his vision as a swirling vortex of wind appeared in front of him, the winds itself causing destruction to the park. When everything calmed down, Genma cautiously crawled from under the park bench, and walked towards the big gaping hole visible in the center of the park.

In it, Genma saw a tiny boy barely the age of 2, soundly asleep within the confounds of a futuristic baby carriage. Genma, realizing what this had meant, eagerly took advantage of this moment and snatched the baby from his carriage. It cried loudly as Genma took the tiny baby to who knows where, eager to train it the Saotome School of Martial Arts.

**(End Flashback)**

"Well, there you go." Genma said, speaking with true honesty in his voice. However, Ranma and the gang didn't fall for any of it as they gave him skeptical looks and angry glares.

"Swirling Vortex of wind?" Nabiki inquired dully.

"**Secret Kasagi Pizza School of Martial Arts**?" Akane questioned curiously.

"2 Slices of pizza and a small diet coke? You bastard! I'm worth way more than 2 slices of pizza!" Ranma yelled out. Cologne sighed loudly as she replied,

"Well, at least it's more believable than the first story." Maria interrupted,

"No, I believe he is telling the truth." Everyone looked at her, including Genma, and yelled out,

"NANI?" Cliff looked at them sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head,

"Well, you see, we're not exactly from around here."

**TBC.**

**I would write more, but I'm cut back on time. Kinda copied a bit of Law-Kun's Chapter 6 flashback bit, with a bit of revising. Next chapter, I'm going to introduce Happosai to the gang of Space Adventurers. Let's see what havoc he causes with everyone. Until then!**

**Tell me what you think, Please R & R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
